Ferme la porte!
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Suite de "je prends toujours l'escenceur". Akira est toujours occupé par son travail et Shuuji se sent seul. Yaoi, OOC.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ferme cette porte !

Source : Nobuta wo produce

Parring : Akira/Shuuji

Résumé : Akira toujours à son travail, Shuuji se sent seul. On peut dire que c'est la suite de ''je prends toujours l'ascenseur''

Note : C'est fou comme l'inspiration ne vient jamais au moment où elle devrait venir !

Ferme cette porte !

Ca faisait à présent un mois que notre petit manège avait commencé. Un long et merveilleux mois plein de rendez-vous secret et de lapin. Et ça commençait à devenir fatiguant.

Ca faisait à présent une heure que j'attendais comme un idiot devant son appartement et qu'il ne venait pas. Saleté de PDG ! Il aurait pu me donner les clefs au moins.

Ca faisait à présent une demi-heure que je pestais contre mon idiot de petit copain qui ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez ! Laissant échapper un énième soupire, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur afin de rentrer chez moi sans le voir.

Le grand Kusano Akira n'avait pas le temps de perdre du temps avec la personne qu'il est censé aimer à savoir moi.

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je sors mon portable avant de composer son numéro. Je tombe sur le répondeur.

_ Akira ? C'est moi ? Tu pourrais au moins répondre ! Ca fait une heure que je t'attends, t'aurais au moins pu prévenir ! C'est quand même pas la mer à boire de m'appeler pour me prévenir que t'avais un empêchement ! Ah moins que… Attends… Tu m'as encore oublié ?? T'as intérêt à me rappeler avant demain, c'est-à-dire dans les 10prochaines minutes ou je te jure que je ne te ferais plus jamais perdre ton temps !

Je raccroche. On a pas idée de travailler jusqu'à onze heure moins dix. Quel crétin !

Toujours sur les nerfs, je me dirige vers un café un peu plus loin et attends le coup de fil qu'il est censé me passer.

Une minute, je commande un café.

Deux minutes, je vérifie si mon téléphone capte.

Trois minutes, mon café arrive.

Quatre minutes, je vérifie que je ne suis pas en mode silencieux.

Cinq minutes, je finis mon café.

Six minutes, je compose son numéro.

Sept minutes, je range mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Huit minutes, je ressors mon téléphone de ma poche.

Neuf minutes, je me traite de crétin en payant ma note avant de sortir du café.

Qu'est ce que j'attendais ? Que le grand patron décide de m'accorder plus d'importance qu'à son travail ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un simple mannequin capricieux qu'il a rencontré au lycée. Tout ça se n'était que pour le sexe, rien d'autre. Je soupire une nouvelle fois essayant de me convaincre que je ne l'aime pas quand mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'heure et décroche.

_ …

_ Shuuji ?

_ C'est minuit deux je te ferais remarquer. J'aurais même pas du décrocher.

_ Attends ! J'peux t'expliquer ! Ecoute, il y a eu des complications avec le projet Summer alors …

_ Te fatigue pas. Je vais aller me coucher et te laisser travailler tranquillement tes projets.

_ Shu ?

_ Bonne nuit. Enfin si t'as le temps de dormir.

_ Attends ! Shu ?

Je raccroche avant de m'écrouler sur le premier banc que je croise. Ce type n'as toujours était qu'un idiot. J'ai vraiment envie de me plaindre à quelqu'un mais si j'appelle Nobuta à cette heure là, elle va me tuer. Je soupire une fois de plus. Cette vie n'est vraiment pas drôle.

.

J'arrive au studio en retard pour ne pas changer. Mon manager trouve encore la force de me crier dessus alors que je me vais voir l'habilleuse.

Je n'ai pas vraiment dormir de la nuit, se que la maquilleuse me fait gentiment remarquer.

_ Vous avez des cernes énormes.

_ Merci, j'avais pas vu !

_ Ca as du être une longue nuit.

Je soupire devant le sous-entendu de la jeune fille.

_ Si seulement.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur auquel je réponds par un regard plus que fatigué. Je me suis retourné le cerveau toute la nuit à essayer de savoir si il m'aime ou si je ne suis qu'une simple poupée gonflable. La conclusion n'est pas très belle à entendre.

Je baille alors que la maquilleuse me fait remarquer qu'elle a fini son travail, plutôt bien fait d'ailleurs.

Arrivant devant le photographe, je vois une vieille amie s'approcher de moi.

_ Shuuji ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Fatigué et toi Maki ?

_ Comme d'habitude. T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

_ Problème de couple.

_ Oh ! Je dois aller en boîte ce soir pour promouvoir une robe, tu veux venir ? Ca te changera les idées.

_ Ouais ! Pourquoi pas.

.

Le soir Maki passe me chercher avec sa fameuse robe sur le dos avant de me montrer la limousine qui est censé nous emmener.

_ Tu aime toujours autant les soirées arrosées, ne ?

_ Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

_ Comme ça.

Je la regarde amusé. La première soirée arrosée qu'on a fait ensemble c'est fini avec une gueule de bois monumental et elle et moi dans un lit. La dernière soirée arrosé qu'on a fait ensemble c'est fini avec un énorme gueule de bois et un magnifique cocard car son copain du moment nous as pris entrain de coucher ensemble. Mais un peu de distraction ne me feras pas de mal.

_ Champagne ?

_ On est même pas encore arrivé !

_ Justement, c'est pour préparer l'arrivé.

Je sourie. Rien de mieux qu'une soirée arrosé pour ce changer les idées.

.

Lorsqu'on arrive à la boîte de nuit, on est déjà mort de rire à cause des deux bouteilles de champagne qu'on c'est déjà envoyé. Je sors de la voiture avant de lui tendre la main comme un gentleman le ferait. Elle attrape ma main, sors, lisse sa robe avant de m'adresser un immense sourire plein de dent et de sous-entendu. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille alors qu'on se dirige vers l'entré VIP sous les flash. Je devine les gros titres de demain alors que sa main glisse jusqu'à mon postérieur et que je lorgne dans son décolleté.

_ Ca va être une longue soirée.

Je rigole avant de relever les yeux vers les personnes qui se trouvent à l'entrée. Mais mon regard reste accroché à une personne en particulier.

_ Très très longue soirée.

Je passe devant lui sans le lâcher du regard et rentre dans le bâtiment.

L'enfoiré ! Saloperie de PDG ! Il n'a pas le temps de me voir mais il a le temps d'aller en boîte.

Une fois entré je me dirige vers le bar avant de commander quelque chose de fort. Maki fait le tour des people pour les saluer et vanter sa nouvelle robe. Je la suis du regard. Elle s'arrête devant Akira avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Il la remercie avant de la laisser partir.

Oh non ! Ne me dîtes pas que c'est l'une des robes de sa société.

_ Shuuji ? Viens danser avec moi !

Maki attrape ma main alors que je finis mon verre d'une traite pour l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Elle commence à se déhancher sur la piste essayant de faire tourner la tête de tout le garçon présent dans la salle. Elle vend bien la marchandise. La danse est sensuelle et je la suis dans ses mouvements. Nos bassins se frottent l'un contre l'autre sensuellement alors que mes mains se posent sur ses fesses. Elle m'allume devant lui.

Je sens son regard brûlant de jalousie dans mon dos. Je me retourne accompagnant Maki dans mon mouvement pour plonger mon regard dans celui d'Akira. Mes déhanchés se font plus important alors que mes mains parcourent le dos de ma camarade. Je murmure quelque chose à son oreille qu'elle n'entend sûrement pas mais elle rigole quand même.

A la fin de la chanson, on se dirige vers le bar pour commander quelque chose avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un canapé.

D'un peu plus loin, il me regarde toujours mais ne fait pas le moindre mouvement pour venir me voir ou me demander d'aller le voir. Alors je continu de boire.

.

La soirée est bien avancée et les verres qui trônent sur notre table sont bien trop nombreux pour que l'on soit que deux à les avoir bu.

Pourtant ma tête qui tourne, mes mains qui ne répondent plus ou longtemps après la demande de réponse prouve que j'ai peut-être un peu trop bu. Mais la preuve la plus évidente est que je suis avachie sur le canapé d'une boite de nuit ultra coté avec l'une de mes mains dans le décolleté de Maki et l'autre entourant un énorme verre de… Je sais même plus quoi.

Je laisse échapper un rire alors que Maki trouve la force de s'installer à califourchon sur moi.

_ J'ai envie de toi.

Je lève les yeux laissant ma main glisser jusqu'à ses fesses avant de laisser quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du dire traverser mes lèvres.

_ Moi, j'ai envie de lui.

Elle rigole, je porte mon verre à mes lèvres et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se bloque. Elle essaye de s'éloigner de moi mais l'alcool et la table ne l'aide pas. Elle fini par s'écrouler lamentablement parterre alors que l'alcool me force à rigoler.

_ Lui ? T'as dis lui ?

_ J'ai dis lui ? Peut-être.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux hallucinés avant de me prendre mon verre des mains et de le descendre d'une traite. Pas grave, y a en a d'autre sur la table.

_ Shuuji ? T'es gay ?

_ C'est qu'il est tellement sexy.

Je récupère un verre et commence à le boire lentement. Ca fait combien ? Beaucoup trop sûrement mais c'est ma première peine de cœur. Je me retrouve à noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool comme un vulgaire lycéen. Maki me regarde toujours avec de grands yeux cherchant à remettre ses idées en place. Finalement elle me pique mon verre des mains, encore, avant de me sermonner.

_ Okay ! Je crois que là t'as vraiment trop bu ! Je vais te raccompagner chez toi !

_ T'avais pas envie de moi ?

_ Shuuji ? Je vais m'éloigner pas longtemps et je reviens avec quelqu'un qui te portera dehors, d'accord ?

_ Je veux rester moi.

Mais elle n'écoute pas se que je raconte et disparaît de mon champs de vision bizarrement flou et réduit.

J'attrape un nouveau verre et commence à le boire mais de nouveau quelqu'un l'enlève de mes lèvres. Je me retourne prêt à incendier cette personne d'avoir voler ma boisson mais mon regard se pose sur le sien.

_ Hé ! Akira ! T'as finalement tu temps à me consacrer ? Rends-moi mon verre tu veux !

_ Shu ? Je crois que t'as trop bu.

_ C'est pas tes affaires.

Je me tourne vers la table pour commencer à chercher un nouveau verre mais apparemment on vient de me piquer le dernier. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul moyen de le récupérer.

_ Akira ? Rends-moi mon verre.

_ Non !

Je sourie avant de m'installer sur ses genoux avec un immense sourire carnassier.

_ Shu descends de là, c'est pas l'endroit pour ça !

_ Ca quoi ? Tu veux dire ça ?

Je commence à frotter mon bassin contre ses cuisses me collant toujours un peu plus contre son torse.

Soudain un cri retentit derrière moi. Je tourne la tête pour voir Maki s'évanouir devant la vision de deux hommes entrain de se faire des avances. Je choisie mal mes amis mais sur le moment ça me fait rire.

J'arrive finalement à attraper le dernier verre des mains d'Akira et le termine le plus vite possible. Faudrait pas que j'ai fais tout ça pour ne pas pouvoir le boire.

_ Alors tu voulais seulement le verre.

_ Et toi tu veux seulement mon corps. On est tout les deux des enfoirés.

Il soupire, je rigole. Il me faut un autre verre.

_ Tu n'est pas en état de discuter.

_ Peut-être pas.

Je m'appuie sur la table avant de me mettre difficilement debout. Je vacille mais réussi à rester sur mes deux jambes. Je fais un pas puis un autre avant de me sentir tiré en arrière.

_ Reste assis. Je te la chercher ta bouteille.

Je laisse échapper un rire alors qu'Akira se lève pour faire se qu'il a dit. Je me calle un peu mieux sur le canapé et ferme les yeux quelques secondes en attendant qu'il revienne.

.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière est aveuglante. Je décide donc de rester allongé un peu plus longtemps profitant de la chaleur apaisante des draps. Mais petit à petit un bourdonnement s'insinue dans mon esprit et ma tête commence à me lancer affreusement.

Alors que je commence à me demander la cause de cet horrible mal de tête, la soirée me revient en mémoire. Enfin des brides de la soirée.

_ Réveillé ?

J'ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois essayant de les habitués à la lumière du jour. Doucement je commence à distinguer un verre que quelqu'un me tends. Finalement le visage inquiet et amuser d'Akira se dessine devant mes yeux. J'attrape le verre et le bois d'une traite. Satané mal de tête.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Nan ! J'ai trop mal à la tête.

_ Fallait pas boire autant !

_ J'ai pas bu tant que ça !

_ Oh non ! Tu te rappelle avoir avouer à ta grande amie Maki que tu étais gay ?

Sous la question j'ouvre de grands yeux. Oh non ! J'ai quand même pas fait ça ! Un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres.

_ J'ai pas fais ça !

_ Oh que si. Et c'était que le début.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Oh pas grand chose. Rien de bien grave. Juste un strip-tease au milieu de la piste de danse.

_ Oh nan ! C'est pas possible.

Il récupère le verre pour de le poser sur la table de chevet avant de soupirer.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait pire ?

Il soupire de nouveau avant de me lancer un regard blaser et énervé.

_ Tu te rappelle vraiment pas ? Rien ne te revient ?

_ La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est Maki qui s'installait à califourchon sur moi après c'est le trou noir.

_ Après lui avoir annoncé que tu étais gay et avoir fait un strip-tease devant tout le monde, tu m'a fait une scène parce que j'essayais de t'arrêter et que je devrais m'occuper de toi quand tu as envie que je m'occupe de toi et pas quand tu noies ton chagrin dans l'alcool avant de blesser superficiellement le videur qui essayait de te sortir de la boite pour finalement vider ton estomac dans ma voiture, mon salon et ma salle de bain. Une chance que tu es épargné ma chambre.

Là, je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre. J'aurais bien aimé me planquer et ne plus en parler mais apparemment Akira n'était pas de cet avis.

_ Alors comme ça je te prends pour une poupée gonflable ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'installe à califourchon sur moi me bloquant les bras au dessus de la tête.

_ Akira ?

_ J'ai envie de toi. Tu as passé toute la soirée à me chauffer mais comme tu n'ai qu'une poupée gonflable j'ai pas besoin de demandé l'autorisation, ne ?

_ Akira arrête. Je … Je le pensais pas.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Si un peu. Mais, tu oublies la moitié de nos rendez-vous et quand tu viens on a rien le temps de faire que je suis déjà dans ton lit ! Il y a de quoi se poser des question, nan ?

_ Je te l'ai dis dès le début que j'allais être occupé.

_ Oui mais ça ne me va pas à moi !

_ Alors tu vas te bourrer la gueule et te jeter dans les bras de la première personne qui passe ?

_ Ca te pose un problème ?

Il soupire avant de descendre du lit. Je le regarde se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourne le regard triste.

_ Repose-toi. Je dois aller travailler.

Il passe la porte et la ferme alors que la colère monte en moi.

_ Et ça existe pas les jours de congé dans ton monde.

Ouh ! Ne pas crier ! Ma tête ne le supportera pas. Je décide de faire se qu'il m'as dit. Te toute façon ma tête me fait trop mal pour que je puisse lui faire part de mes sentiments.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, je débarque comme une furie dans son bureau essayant de semer les gardes qui me suive. Je le vois soupirer alors que je défonce pratiquement la porte de son bureau en la fermant violement à la tête de mes poursuivants.

_ Laissez-le ! Et toi tu sais que si tu m'avais appeler j'aurais pu te laisser rentrer sans que tu fasse tout ce bordel ?

_ Tu parles comme ça devant tes employés maintenant. Et puis si j'avais appelé tu m'aurais dis que tu étais occupé et que tu passerais chez moi et je serais resté à t'attendre comme un idiot alors que tu ne serais même pas venu !

Il soupire de nouveau avant de faire sortir son personnel de la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je voulais te le dire en face.

_ Me dire quoi ?

_ Que toi et moi c'est fini.

Je le voie ouvrir les yeux de surprise avant que je ne tourne les talons et disparaisse de son bureau. J'attends quelques temps appuyé sur le mur en face de la porte de son bureau qu'il essaye de me rattraper mais rien. Je finis par me laisser glisser en larme le long du mur.

.

Ca fait à présent deux semaines que je suis de nouveau célibataire et libre comme l'air mais ça fait aussi une semaine que je m'ennuie à mourir.

Je regarde la maquilleuse faire son travail sans vraiment y faire attention.

_ Désolé je suis en retard !

Je lève les yeux vers la personne qui a réussi à être plus en retard que moi pour voir arriver Nobuta.

_ Ohayo Shuuji. Ca va toujours pas ?

_ Hm. Pourquoi t'es en retard ?

_ J'ai dû faire un tour à l'hôpital mais ça a durer plus longtemps que se que je pensais.

_ A l'hosto ? T'es malade ?

Elle éclate de rire alors que je me lève d'un bond de ma chaise.

_ Je risque d'arrêter le travail quelques temps mais je suis enceinte, pas malade.

_ Ah c'est tout.

_ Shuuji ?

Son sourie s'étends devant mon manque de réaction. Attends ! Elle vient de dire… Enceinte ? Nan ?

_ T'es enceinte ??

_ Et toi tu es vraiment fatigué.

Elle rigole à nouveau alors qu'un sourire s'étend sur mon visage. Sourire qui disparaît assez vite à l'entente de la question qui suit.

_ Au fait ? J'avais invité Akira à mon mariage la semaine prochaine mais il ne m'a rien confirmé. Il t'as dis quelque chose ?

_ Non. Mais à mon avis il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ton mariage.

Je me lève brusquement pour me diriger vers le plateau mais sa voie me retient.

_ Tu devras bien le revoir un jour.

Je me retourne vers elle tombant sur son regard attendrie et inquiet. Je n'ai pas le cœur de répondre quelque chose de tranchant à la seule amie que je possède alors je ne dis rien laissant mon cœur me brûler un peu plus.

Il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un abruti de PDG qui n'a pas de temps à m'accorder alors que sans lui ma vie est tellement ennuyante. Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de me mettre au travail accompagné de Nobuta.

.

Le grand jour, j'étais l'un des témoins de Nobuta donc aucune chance de s'échapper. Pourtant je l'aurais tellement voulu au moment où je l'ai vu passer la porte. Il s'est approché de Nobuta doucement, lui as souris avant de la féliciter et de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'avance vers moi. Attrapant mon bras, il m'entraîne à sa suite dans une pièce vide que Nobuta lui avait indiquée.

Me voilà donc coincé avec l'une des personnes que j'avais le moins envie de voir sans chance de m'enfuir étant donné que la porte était derrière lui.

_ Shuuji, faut qu'on parle.

_ J'ai pas envie.

_ C'est pas se que m'as dit Nobuta !

Les amis je vous jure ! Une vraie plaie. Et si je vais me plaindre elle va me dire qu'elle a fait ça pour mon bien.

_ Ecoute se que j'ai à dire au moins !

Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre en soupirant. On est au deuxième étage impossible de passer par là. Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de me résigner à l'écouter.

_ J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_ Ca va ?

Je lui lance un regard énervé et impatient mais il semble vraiment attendre une réponse.

_ Je veux pas te parler !

_ Tu ne veux même pas me dire comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Non.

Il soupire avant de s'asseoir devant la porte. Il semble chercher ses mots avant qu'un immense sourire se forme sur son visage. Puis un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je rester figé devant l'image qu'il me renvoie.

_ Mon père avait raison.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Il se relève s'avançant vers moi doucement souriant toujours. Une fois arriver à mon niveau, il plaque ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

_ Il m'avait dit de profiter de ma jeunesse parce que ma position dans la société allait faire disparaître toute trace de relation amoureuse que je pourrais avoir. C'est aussi à cause de ça que ma mère est partie. Ca a détruit mon père mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur que lui.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Il passe l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille s'installant entre mes jambes écartées alors que sa langue s'insinue entre mes lèvres me faisant perdre la tête. Il m'avait tellement manqué qu'un simple baiser arrive à me rendre fou. Mes jambes s'enserrent autour de sa taille alors que mes mains s'accrochent un peu plus au rebord de la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement.

A bout de souffle, il met fin au baiser.

_ Alors ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu reviens avec moi ?

_ Pour que tu m'oublies encore ? Jamais ! Et puis, t'avais qu'à me suivre le jour où je t'ai dit que c'était fini.

_ J'avais des trucs à régler ce jour là.

_ Forcément.

J'essaye de le repousser mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher.

_ Je devais déléguer mon travail.

_ Pardon ?

_ Trouver des gens compétent pour me remplacer et me laisser plus de temps libre.

_ Et il t'as fallu un mois pour ça ?

_ Deux en faite. Désolé. C'est pas si simple et je risque d'avoir des problème d'espionnage industriel à cause de toi.

Je lève des yeux de midinette larmoyant vers lui en comprenant qu'il vient de sous-entendre qu'il m'aime. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de demander confirmation.

_ A cause de moi ?

_ Pour que tu ne puisses plus me reprocher de ne pas t'accorder assez de temps.

_ T'aurais pu m'en parler !

Je baisse les yeux refusant de lui montrer les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie aussi faible.

_ Je voulais te faire la surprise mais tu as craqué avant. Mais ce mois sans tes insultes sur mon répondeur a été horriblement long.

Je rigole alors qu'une de ses mains relève mon menton pour que ses lèvres puissent de nouveau trouver les miennes. Cette fois mes bras viennent entourer sa nuque pour échanger un baiser passionné. Mais déjà ses mains commencent à retirer mon T-shirt caressant ma peau.

_ Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Je laisse échapper un nouveau rire en sentant son membre gonflé venir se frotter contre le mien. Ses mains se débarrassent de mon T-shirt alors que ses lèvres s'attaquent déjà à la peau à peine dénudée. Je lui enlève doucement son T-shirt avant de rigoler à nouveau.

_ Je suis pas une poupée gonflable tu sais. Faut demander.

Ma main dégrafe son pantalon avant de se glisser dans son boxer.

_ S'il te plaît.

Alors que sa langue commence à caresser mes tétons me forçant à renvoyer ma tête en arrière. Ses mains rentrent dans mon pantalon capturant mes fesses à travers le tissu de mon boxer.

_ Il ne me plaît…pas.

Sa langue glisse doucement le long de mon torse caressant chaque parcelle de peau découverte avant qu'il ne commence à souffler sur ma peau un fois arriver à la limite de mon pantalon.

_ C'est pas ce que ton corps dit.

Ses mains ressortent de mon pantalon pour mieux pouvoir le détacher et s'en débarrasser. Mon boxer ne met pas longtemps à suivre.

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir si j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en t'attendant ?

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma verge dénudé m'envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout les corps.

_ Si il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je le tuerai.

Le souffle de chacun de ses mots glisse sur mon membre le rendant plus sensible aux caresses qu'il subira bientôt.

_ Toujours aussi jaloux ?

Mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque ses lèvres entourent mon sexe l'avalant petit à petit. Mes mains se glissent dans ses cheveux alors que je me cambre sous le supplice de ses lèvres effectuant un lent mouvement de va et viens. Horriblement lent. Mais aussi lent soit-il, il me fait perdre la tête doucement mais sûrement. Mes gémissements sont de plus en plus fort jusqu'à se qu'il s'arrête de bouger.

_ Akira !

Mais ses lèvres remontent trouver les miennes alors que je grogne de mécontentement.

_ Patience Shu. On a tout notre temps.

_ On en a déjà trop perdu.

_ C'est pas moi qui suis capricieux et tu sais que j'aime jouer.

L'une de ses mains commence doucement à se frotter contre mon sexe alors que quelque uns de ses doigts se glissent entre mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Je le débarrasse rapidement de ses derniers vêtement tout en suçant ses doigts avec gourmandise et impatience. J'avais beau dire, ça m'avait aussi horriblement manqué, le sexe avec lui.

_ Alors joue avec moi.

Il rigole descendant ses doigts humidifiés le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à mon intimité. Son autre main continue de caresser mon sexe alors qu'il vient murmurer à mon oreille sensuellement.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

L'un de ses doigts entre en moi assez rapidement suivit par un second qui commence à me préparer. Pendant ce temps sa main réussi à me finir et je jouie entre ses doigts. Doigts qu'il ramène à ses lèvres pour les lécher avec appétit. Puis ses deux mains viennent se placer sur mes fesses alors qu'il se positionne à mon entrée. Je m'accroche à son cou de toutes mes forces attendant son intrusion. Sa bouche vient dévorer la mienne étouffant un de mes gémissements de douleur alors qu'il me pénètre doucement.

Il patiente quelques instants, attendant que ma douleur se dissipe un peu.

_ Dis-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais un caprice pareil.

_ Tu trouve que c'est le bon moment ?

_ Juste… Ne me quitte plus. Je t'aime trop pour le supporter une nouvelle fois.

J'allais répondre mais un mouvement de bassin m'arrache un cri de surprise. Il me lance un sourire malicieux et recommence à bouger alors que j'essaye à nouveau de parler. Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que mes yeux lancent des éclaires et que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de son dos.

_ J'adore jouer avec toi, Shu.

_ J'…

Un nouveau mouvement de bassin m'empêche de finir. Il m'empêche de parler et donc de faire un autre caprice comme il dit. Et ça le fait marrer.

Je commence à bouger contre lui tout en lui mordant l'épaule pour me venger du rire amusé qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il commence lui aussi à bouger accordant ses mouvements avec les miens les amplifiants un peu plus. Des cris de plaisir s'échappaient de mes lèvres étouffer par l'épaule de mon amant que je mordais encore mais rien ne retenait ses gémissement à lui. Alors j'ai détaché mes dents de son épaule pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je possède pour lui. Un genre de déclaration d'amour qui lui fit augmenter la vitesse de ses mouvements.

Alors qu'on allait tout les deux sombrer dans un autre monde, une voie nous ramena à la réalité.

_ Akira ? Shuuji ? Ca va ?

Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte encore flou par le plaisir que je ressentais, Nobuta nous regardais avec de grands yeux hallucinés avant qu'Akira ne se mette à crier.

_ Ferme cette putain de porte !

Chibi

Encore une fin bien pourrie. D'un autre côté ce one shot n'aurais pas dû exister alors je peux bien lui faire une fin pourrie, nan ?


End file.
